Sueño
by MaeMae
Summary: Accidental o no, todo es muy confuso, por lo menos, para el pobre guitarrista de Bad Luck... Léanlo y como siempre, se esperan Reviews! Ah... si... como no. ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi. Quién no le guste, abstenerce de leer U


Los integrantes de Bad Luck estaban cansados. Había sido un muy buen álbum, sin lugar a dudas, pero el cansancio se reflejaba en cada uno de sus integrantes. Eran las dos de la mañana y el ambiente se encontraba un tanto tenso. Peleas que al fin y alcabo, nunca faltan ¬¬U. Esta vez, protagonizada por los hermanos Uesugui.  
- Pero es que no es justooooo XD  
- Que no es justo. ¬¬U  
- Soy tu hermano... y nisiquiera me avisaste que hoy vendría sakuma sama!!!  
- Corrección. Yo nunca supe que así sería. Sólo vine a recoger a shuichi. Y deja de hacer tanto escándalo que vas a terminar por despertalo - decía con algo de fastidio Yuki, quien tenía alzado en sus brazos a su pequeño amante.  
- No me callo y no me callo.  
- Ya Tatsuha... ¬¬U  
  
En esos momentos, hacía su aparición el que ocasiona tal pelea. Sakuma sonrie divertido. Intenta saber el motivo de la pelea, pero ahora sólo ve una nube de polvo con algunos puñitos saliendo de ella. Obviamente, Shuichi yacía en el sofá, lejos de la pelea (a mi no me miren, no se cuándo Yuki lo puso ahí ^^U). Empezó a mirar todo a su alrededor, hasta que se encontró con Hiro. Él sí le informaría todo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- Nanoda :D  
- Oii... Sakuma san... que sorpresa  
Ryuchi apenas señalaba a la nube de polvo, mientras con la otro sostenía a su kumagoro mirando con sumo interés. Ryuchi se asemejaba tanto a un niño  
- Ahh... lo de siempre, Yuki y Tatsuha se están peleando.  
- (Poniendo ojos llorones) Pero pelear es malo no deberian hacerlo U_U. Sin decir más, se levantó a detenerla, pero fue detenido por la mano de Hiro.  
- Que piensas hacer?  
- Detener la pelea... si siguen así... despertarán a shu-chan U_U.  
  
Hiro se detuvo a pensar. En realidad, Nunca lo había pensado así, se enterneció por el gesto de Ryuchi.  
  
- Por qué no te sientas, y esperamos a que se detengan. Mira, ya se están cansando  
- Esta bien... nanoda  
  
Ya había pasado alrededor de media hora, y Ryuchi resolvió que se había cansado de esperar. Sin embargo, cuando intentó hablar con Hiro, notó que se había quedado dormido.  
Hiro abrió los ojos. El pobre casi se cae del susto al ver algo rosa, con ojos grandes y negros observándolo mientras movía su patita.  
- Nanoda :D  
- AHHHHGGGGG  
- Ne, Hiro kun... te encuentras bien? -un muy preocupado Ryuchi ahora quitaba a kumagoro. - no quise asustarte. Lo siento.  
- Ahhhl.... no... no se preocupe sakuma san ^^U.  
- No me llames sakuma, que me siento viejo... llámame Ryuchi... Ryuchi :D. Oye... no tienes sueño?  
- Ehh?? ah... si... tengo algo. Pero no te preocupes... mmm... y a todo ésto... dónde estamos?  
- En mi casa NANODA :D  
- Tu casa? O.o? que horas son?  
- MMmmm... déjame mirar... son... las tres de la mañana :P  
- Que? O.OU... y entonces... cómo me trajiste?  
- Pues... te cargué XP.  
- AHHH...  
- Pero no te preocupes... puedes irte a tu casa...aunque creo que es un poco tarde U-^  
- Siii... eso creo.   
- Pero bueno... desde que estás tan cansado, puedes irte a dormir a mi cama ^^U.  
- Oh nonononono. No quiero ser una molesti ^^U  
- Pero si no es ninguna molestia. Es mas, te lo estoy pidiendo.  
- No sakuma san, no insista. yo voy a dormir en el sofá  
- Y ahora me tratas de usted? por favor Hiro-chan... te lo había dicho ne? llámame Ryuchi... Ryuchi...  
- Errr... sak... Ryuchi  
- Está mucho mejor, ne?   
- Mira... no te voy a mentir. No me gusta acostarme temprano... casi que me quedo a la madrugada viendo mis videos con kumagaro... verdad kumagoro -dice mientras mira al muñeco que se asemeja a un conejo de felpa- viste? a él también le gusta  
- Si tu lo dices U_U. Pero aún así, no quiero incomodarte.  
- Ehh??? que dices Kumagoro??? si... creo que es la única solución -Hiro mira con algo de curiosidad la cara de Ryuchi... no sabe cómo es que puede tomar decisiones gracias a un conejo... que ni siquiera respira.  
- Kumagoro piensa que te quedes a ver películas con nosotros...  
- nanoda  
- vamos a ver un video O.O  
- nanoda... pero... tenemos que comer algo, ne?   
- Hiro esperaba a que Ryuchi terminara de buscar lo que iba a comer  
- mmm....  
- veamoss...  
- que te gustaría Hiro-chan *ya empezamos con chan :)  
- Hiro: que me gustaria de que?? -pregunta desde la sala-  
- comeeerrrrrrrrrrr... - mira... tengo dulces, colombinas, chocolatinas, leche chocolatada... qué te gustaría??? -los ojos de Sakuma se abren emocionados, justo como un niño.  
- lo que tu comas esta bien ^^U  
- mmm... pero entonces, debo ir a comprar helado nanoda8-}  
- a las 3 de la mañana?  
- pero es que dijiste que lo que yo coma... y yo iba a prepararme una banana split :((,y entonces... no te alcanza a ti :(( - argumentó muy dolido el cantante.  
- Hiro: y no lo compartes conmigo?? -sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo-  
- EEEE???:", no... no hay problema... es sólo que...:" no te importa???:-/  
- no, en realidad no tengo mucha hambre  
- NO... tu dijiste que querías... si no comes... no podré comer. Kumagoro no le gusta comer sabiendo que lo están observando :((  
- mmm con que me des un poco del tuyo estara bien, claro si no te importa *y el sigue de despistado-  
- NANODA :D  
- Hiro esta recostado en el sofa con los ojos cerrados  
- Mientras tanto, sakuma empieza a tararear una canción mientras animoso hace su banana split  
- NANODAAAA :D  
- casi saltando encima de Hiro, cogiéndose un extremo del sofá  
- LISTOOO :D  
- ohh!! -ve el helado-  
- YA EMPEZÓOO??? PERO QUE MALO... NO ME LLAMASTEX-(  
- no me habia fijado -le sonrie-  
Pero otra cosa no había notado Hiro. Ryuchi, cansado de ocupar ese pequeño espacio, empezaba a soltar sus piernas, pero debido a que hiro estaba recostado le tocó pasar sus piernas encima suyo... llegando a tocar ese sitio íntimo (pero reitero... fue sin querer queriendo :))  
El pelirojo se sonroja un poco y hace como que no ha pasado nada, mirando fijamente la pantalla sin saber realmente que es lo que esta viendo  
- NANODA :D  
Ryu empieza a moverse, medio saltando, medio corriéndose... tratando de lograr acomodarse, sin darse cuenta de los contínuos toquecitos que le ofrecía al pelirrojo. El guitarrista se levanta y deja que el cantante se acomode para luego sentarse  
- EINN?? que te pasa? por qué te levantaste tan pronto?-Ryu lo mira como un niño confundido.  
- para que te puedas acomodar  
- KAWAIIIIi - sin darse cuenta... sakuma salta emocionado olvidando por completo que tiene en su mano la banana split... toda cae en la ropa de ambos jóvenes *porque sakuma aun es joven... ne?  
- esta frio!!!!!!!  
- AHHH... Gomen... gomenn... deja que lo arregle - sakuma, intenta retirar la camisa del joven que tiene casi debajo suyo O.o?'  
- no hay problema -trata de evitar el asalto del cantante, pero es imposible-  
- nonono... deja que te ayuda... nanoda...  
- suspiro- de acuerdo   
  
El bien fornido cuerpo del guitarrista quedó al descubierto, pero al parecer, eso no llamó la atención en lo más mínimo del cantante, quien corrió inmediatamente al lavamanos, ya que su departamento no tenía lavadero :P  
- Hiro busco una toalla humeda y empezo a limpiar su pecho, debido a que el helado traspaso su camisa  
  
Notas de las escritoras  
Suzaku sama:*=P~ y hasta dónde llegó la crema????  
Hikaru: *jojojo hasta el ombligo =P~*  
  
Ryuchi se estaba demorando demasiado. Ya llevaba media hora encerrado en el baño... qué tanto estaba haciendo?  
- Ryuchi kun estas bien? llevas mucho tiempo encerrado ahi  
- .................  
- estas ahi?? -tocando la puerta-  
- sabes esta haciendo frio, necesito mi camisa  
  
Abrió la puerta, y vio con horror a Ryu inconciente un poco después de la puerta del baño  
La primera reacción del guitarrista, es socorrer al muchacho que yace en el piso, lo carga y lo lleva a la que supone es su habitacion, y empieza a darle palmaditas en la cara para que reaccione  
- Ryuchi kun  
  
ryuchi no responde... su cuerpo es demasiado rígido... está blanco  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nota 2 de las autoras:  
- *que le paso??*  
- *mhahahahaha... con semejante dieta, no crees que enfermaria??? te tocó de enfermero  
- *jajaja*  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiro al observar que no reacciona toma su pulso y ve que esta muy debil, asi que empieza a aplicar la clase de primeros auxilios que una vez tomo. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer. Lo último que se le hubiera pasado por su cabeza en esos momentos, es que nuestro querido sakuma tuvo un ataque de hipoglicemia, y que para despertarlo, bastaba con subirle los pies y ponerle debajo de la lengua, algunas gotitas de limón. Cuánto le costaría...  
  
Comienza con la respiracion de boca a boca, y luego con los golpecitos en el pecho de Ryu chan  
  
Ryu abre lentamente sus ojos. Algo se siente cálido... no sabe qué es... pero sea lo que sea, no quiere dejarlo. Sin embargo, esta reacción, este sentimiento... hace que se enloquezca. No quiere, pero no puede controlarlo. Sólo espera que Hiro se encuentre bien... porque si bien es cierto que la mayoría del tiempo demuestra ser un individuo de 4 años, nadie sabía que era una barrera para esconder a su otro yo... el que se apodera justo cuando sube a un escenario  
  
- Ryu kun te encuentras bien?? -al ver que ha reaccionado-  
  
Los ojos de ryu son distintos... ya no son de niño... sino de un hombre hecho y derecho que mira con extrañeza a su salvador, intentando saber dónde está  
Hiro espera una respuesta. Necesita saber si el ídolo de su amigo se encontraba bien.  
- qué pasó? -un toque de nerviosismo se notó en su voz  
- te desmayaste, te encontré en el baño, que sucedio?? -sentándose a un lado notandose preocupado-  
- No... no lo se... todo.. es tan... confuso -sakuma lucía en extremo serio. Una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.  
- no recuerdas que sucedio?? -coloca su mano en la frente del cantante para ver si tiene fiebre-  
- No tienes que irte? -la mirada del artista se había tornado fría, la misma que coloca cuando está en el stage. Retira la mano de su frente y se incorpora, no sin antes tambalear un rato, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Algo dentro de él sabía que iba a suceder... mientras pudiera controlarse, haría todo lo humanamente posible para hacer que Hiro se fuera de su casa... sin embargo, el guitarrista parecía no entender.  
Por su parte Hiro se levanta y sostiene a Ryuchi y lo vuelve a llevar a la cama  
- no me voy a ir dejandote en ese estado  
Ryu sólo tiene los ojos cerrados. Se siente en extremo mareado. Le exaspera no sentir que tiene control de la situación, y mas aún que depende de alguien... pero no puede decir nada... así que se deja llevar, mientras poco a poco, siente cómo desaparece el tierno y cariñoso Sakuma, para dar rienda suelta a una bestia dormida.  
- llamaré a un medico   
  
No obstante, cuando se levanta para ir hacia el telefono Ryu lo detiene  
- No... déjame así... yo estoy bien. - Ya casi... no... aún tenía que aguantar... Hiro debía salir de esa casa.  
- te has vuelto loco, no pienso dejarte asi, casi que no la cuentas si no te hubiera encontrado  
-Ryu toma con fuerza el teléfono y lo cuelga para luego rodear fuertemente a Hiro con sus brazos  
- que??????? -desconcertado-  
- sabes? acabo de ensuciarte de helado... debo limpiarte.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nota 3 de las autoras  
- *Yo ayudo  
- *y yo =P~*  
- *tu le coges las manos y yo las piernas, porsi se pone difícil  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- pero si ya me limpie, lo que tengo es algo de frio -tratando de soltarse del agarre de Ryu-  
- No creo que lo hayas hecho muy bien -juguetonas manos empiezan a jugar con su ombligo, haciéndole notar que aún quedaban rastros de helado.  
- tal vez no lo hayas notado... pero yo no me he quitado mi camisa... y todavía estaba sucia... -Menos mal Hiro no podía ver esos ojos, porque se hubiera sorprendido al ver los fríos y libinidosos ojos que le dedicaba el cantante...  
- ehh?? pero .... yo puedo solo......... deberias ir a cambiarte, y mientras yo busco algo para abrigarme -tratando de estar lo mas lejos del cantante-  
- Pero no tienes por qué molestarte... -su abrazo sigue tan fuerte, que Hiro casi no puede respirar - déjame... yo te limpio  
  
En un rápido y ágil movimiento, lo alza sobre su hombro, mientras lo lleva a su habitación.  
- no hace falta que me carges!!!! ademas ya estoy limpio!!!!! - algo estaba mal... muy mal, y el pelirrojo lo sabía a la perfección-  
- No me lo estás dejando fácil pelirrojo -Sakuma llega a su destino, descarga fuertemente a Hiro sobre su cama  
- ouch!!!!!!!!   
- hiro se sienta ràpido y al ver la mirada que le dedicaba el cantante queda paralizado. Sakuma, aprovechando la situación, logra colocar su rodilla en medio de las piernas del guitarrista, mientras con maestria, la coge de sus brazos y lo obliga a acostarse, apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sin embargo, aun está un poco mareado, con lo que Hiro aprovecha para dar un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna y así salir corriendo de la habitación. Algo no estaba bien con Sakuma-san, y definitivamente, no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo. Sin embargo, antes de poder abrir la puerta, sintió un jirón en su pierna hacíendolo perder el equilibrio y caer inevitablemente al suelo. Estaba algo aturdido por el golpe, pero no lo va a demostrar, así que se sienta como puede e intenta recuperarse lo más rápido que su cabeza le permite.  
  
- qué es lo que pretendes?  
  
Sin embargo, sakuma no escucha... está demasiado furioso como para escuchar algo, y además, le duele mucho su entrepierna. Sin perder más tiempo, vuelve a levantar a Hiro para colocarlo en la cama. Una vez logrado, coloca sus piernas entre las del guitarrista para evitar su escape, o que vuelva a dárselas de difícil. Hiro forcejeaba, mas no gritaba... no era su estilo. Midiendo fuerzas con Ryuchi, comprobó aterrado que tenía más fuerza de la que se hubiera imaginado. Suficiente cómo para después de 20 minutos de forcejeo, tuviece sus muñecas aferradas con sólo una mano.  
  
Hiro está demasiado cansado cómo para soltarse del agarre, sin embargo lo intenta una y otra vez. Es imposible  
- que es lo que quieres????  
- No te hagas el que no sabes... Si acabas de demostrármelo, Hiro kun...  
- que yo te demostre que?  
- Ese beso que me diste... fue sencillamente increíble -su mirada no había cabida para nada más que pasión y deseo desenfrenado  
- No es justo que sólo tu te diviertas... yo también quiero divertirme un ratito  
- que beso?, yo no te bese solo te di respiracion de boca a boca  
- ssiii... claro... lo que digas -y diciendo eso, empieza a besar dolorosa y salvajemente a hiro. Un hilo de sangre, sale de la boca del pelirrojo. El muchacho de ojos azules n puede evitarlo, y empieza a lamer el líquido carmesí que sale de sus sensuales labios, cosa que aprovecha Hiro para morderle con todas sus fuerzas  
- AHHHH... MALDITOOOO - Sakuma se retuerce del dolor y suelta a su presa, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, corre despavorida. Abre la puerta. Ahora sólo le falta abrir la puerta principal. Gira la perilla y... esta no se mueve. Maldición... tiene llave. No hay de otra. Debe esconderse, por lo menos hasta que Sakuma vuelva a sus cabales.  
Sakuma, ahora muy, pero muy furioso, aún se retuerse del dolor. Tenía pensado pasar una noche muy distinta... ahora, el pelirrojo no puede quejarse de lo que le esperase...  
  
sakuma lleva una mano a su labio... sangre... su propia sangre una rabia inunda todo su ser... cómo se atrevía ese pelirrojo?? pero se iba a arrepentir. No tenía prisa,después de todo, su apartamento tenía llave... así que de él no podía salir  
  
- Ohhh Hirooo... amorrr... dónde estás...  
- *escóndete... escondete... que aquí voy:)  
  
Hiro trataba de no dar ningún ruido, por lo menos, ninguno que le delatara. Su corazón latía tan duro, que juraba que tarde o temprano lo encontraría. Esta inquietud lo estaba volviendo loco...  
- Sal... dónde quieras que estés -revisaba todo su apartamento con un escrutínio impresionante - sal ya... o de lo contrario, lo vas a lamentar  
- Mira Hiro... no estoy para juegos... voy a contar hasta tres... si no sales, voy a buscarte... y si te encuentro, luego no te vengas a quejar... de que no sea cariñoso:)  
- 1...  
  
El guitarrista decidio salir, de todas formas estaba atrapado y no le quedaba de otra, asi que respiro profundo y salio  
  
- vaya... veo que estás cooperando  
  
Con una mano, acarició la mejilla del joven. Cómo lo había imaginado, era suave y tersa  
  
- porque ese cambio de actitud?  
Luego, empezó a jugar con su cuello, para luego tomarlo cruelmente por su cabello y atrayéndolo hacia él  
- ?  
- No vuelvas a hacerme eso -sus ojos estaban enfrentados -nunca vuelvas a hacerlo. Mira lo que le hiciste a mi hermoso rostro, ahora... vas a pagar por ésto..  
- Y diciéndolo, le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que lo dejó en la inconciencia  
  
Cuando Hiroshi despertó, se encontraba con las manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama. Le dolia su estomago y sus muñecas. Intentó forcejear... no... imposible, por el momento.  
- que quieres de mi? -fue un susurro-  
- lo quiero todo -respondió con el mismo susurro, mientras lamía su oreja  
- quiero tu cuerpo  
- quiero tu alma - hiro se erizo por completo  
- voy a borrar toda huella que hallas tenido, que no sean mias. Hoy... serás única y exclusivamente mio... Hiro kun  
Una de sus manos empezó a masajear sensualmente las tetillas de hiro, para ir bajando por su ombligo hasta pasar por debajo del jean- hiro gimio al tacto. Sakuma sonrió. Realmente estaba logrando lo que quería. Pero aun no olvidaba todo el dolor que el guitarrista de bad luck le había propinado. Siguió explorando cuando sintió algo acolchado.   
  
- Entonces, utilizas boxer... no te preocupes... vamos a eliminar estas molestias  
Hiro no podia hacer nada. Sabía que iba a pasar... pero... por qué asi? Mientras tanto, Ryu, con su otra mano, obligó a levantar la cadera de Hiro, mientras con la libre bajaba el zipper del jean   
  
Hiroshi estaba empezando a sentir cosas muy extrañas cuando Ryu chan intentaba quitarle los obstaculos  
- *adios jeans:)  
Pronto, los jeans estuvieron en el piso, pero Ryuchi aun quería jugar un rato más... así que empezó a acariciar por encima del boxer a ese que requería y pedía atención... quería escuchar al pelirrojo implorarle quería escucharlo gemiruna vez más... que dijera su nombre... cosa que no iba a ser tan fácil, por lo menos, no se lo haría tan fácil.   
Hiro se mordia el labio para que no saliera ningun tipo de sonido, pero Sakuma era muy paciente. Tarde o temprano, el pelirrojo sucumbiría a sus encantos. Así que aceleró sus movimientos... pronto tendría lo que tanto deseaba  
- Que pasa Hiro... si sigues así, sólo lograrás lastimarte... sabes lo que quieres... que esperas para pedirlo?  
- ahhhhhhh   
- Que deseas hiro... -otra vez se inclinó hasta alcanzar su oído y lamerlo -dimelo... sólo dímelo  
- tu que deseas hacer? fue la pregunta de Hiro  
- ya te lo dije... quiero poseerte... pero no solo este cuerpo... quiero poseer tu alma.. quiero que seas mío... pero para ello -Quitó los boxer- Necesito tu consentimiento - sus ojos lo miraban. El cuerpo de Hiro temblaba a cada toque  
- para que quieres mi consentiemiento si de todas formas lo vas hacer -sonaba muy calmado, pero con la respiracion entre cortada-  
- No soy un monstruo, sabes?? desde hace tiempo... te he estado observando, y debo decir... que me he enamorado locamente de ti  
- y diciendo ésto, lo besó, pero a diferencia del primer beso, éste fue tierno, delicado y cuidadoso  
- hiro no se opuso, pero tampoco correspondio. Su mirada estaba perdida, ya nada más importaba. Sería violado, sólo para satisfacer a su ídolo de infancia. Sorpresas que da la vida al fin y a cabo.  
  
Su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando mas a las caricias del cantante.  
- Se que éste encuentro es algo... mmm.. cómo decirlo... atropellado... pero... en verdad, me gustas... me gustas mucho... Hiroshi -todo esto lo decía, sin dejar sus caricias- No soy tan miserable, cómo para atreverme a violarte, si eso es lo que estabas pensando... a lo mejor, llegué a cranear la idea... pero no soy capaz. Puedo esperar más a que te decidas, pero veo que tu amiguito, si parece que me acepta  
- entonces porque me tienes atado -suspirando-  
- No quisiste escuchar... y se... que si te suelto, tratarás de escapar -tomó su quijada para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos - o me equivoco?  
- te equivocas  
- ???  
- puede que en realidad quiera pertenecer a ti en cuerpo y alma, pero con tu actitud anterior me hiciste dudar  
- Eh? - Ahora era el turno de Sakuma para estar confundido - tu me obligaste... saliste corriendo y todo no recuerdas?   
-Sakuma lucía aturdido... había logrado calmarse, pero aún así, lucía muy extraño  
- Entonces, te soltaré... cuando atienda a tu amigo... claro está. Y es que soy una persona muy considerada.  
  
Y diciendo esto, empezó a lamer a ese que pedía tanta atención  
Hiro ya no solo suspiraba sino que gemia, ese hombre lo estaba volviendo loco, y no hayaba como revolcarse entre las sabanas  
  
- Eres muy sensible...tal y cómo me lo había imaginado... que sucede... Ayaka no te atiende cómo te lo mereces?  
- y seguía molestando el miembro del guitarrista, pero aun no lo introducía en su boca... quería seguir jugando dándole pequeños golpecitos en la punta de su hombría.  
- quien?? Ayaka, ahhh Ayaka /-se le habia olvidado que existia-  
- mmm pues ella y yo nunca hemos intimado... deja de molestarme y termina de hacerlo -ahora era urgencia lo que había en su voz.  
  
- QUE!!! -Sakuma volvió a tornarse pálido...- Entonces... eres... virgen???:O  
- pues que pensabas -en tono ironico-  
Sorpresa, arrepentimiento y luego amor. Sakuma y Shuichi son tan similares en algunas cosas... Un vuelco dió el corazón del cantante, que supo cómo pero creyó las palabras del pelirrojo. Si iba a ser su primera experiencia sexual... debería ser inolvidable. Se volvió hacia Hiro, besando sus mejillas, su clavícula, su pecho su estómago, para finalizar en su hombría, la que empezó a introducir lentamente  
- ahhhhhhh......  
- mas rapido!!!..........  
Empezando a acelerar, cada vez, más profundo, cada vez más rápido, obedeciendo los deseos de su amor. Si. Ya estaba decidido. No le importaba con quién tuviese que enfrentar   
- hiro se movia al contrario de lo que hacia Ryu, pero se le era incomodo   
- oye .....puede......s.... soltarme.....  
- aun... no  
sakuma, cual el mejor de los maestros, seguía una y otra vez acelerando, cada vez más y más rápido  
- ahhhh  
- ya no aguanto  
podía sentir el miembro de hiro palpitando en su boca  
- Nadie te dijo que no podías...  
- Vamos... no seas tan malo  
- Déjame probar tu néctar  
  
como si hubiera dicho palabras magicas, exploto dentro de la boca de Ryu chan  
Sakuma sonrió satisfecho. Se acercó a su rostro, para que el pelirrojo probara su propio sabor, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos, soltaba las cuerdas que ataban a su ahora, koibito. Hiro esta vez si correspondio al beso de Ryu chan, y al verse con las manos libres, comenzo a acariciar el cuerpo de su amado? tratando de imitar las caricias recibidas anteriormente.  
Ryu acariciaba el cabello de Hiro. Sedoso bajo sus dedos. Inexplicablemente, siempre se lo había imaginado así. Era tan hermoso...  
Lo tenía ahí... entregándose... a él... sólo a él.  
Y entonces, el miedo empezó a invadirlo... y si... él no quería??  
Si todo fue por el momento? Hiro lo había dicho... estaba siendo obligado. Intentó separar el beso, pero Hiro no se lo permitió. Terminó de quitarle la ropa y volvió a buscar hambriento los labios del cantante. Hiro, su hiro... le estaba correspondiendo? cómo era eso posible? No había mas dudas, estaba haciendo lo correcto  
Tenía la aprobación de Hiro... se calmó ante éste sentimiento  
Con una mano, sin tratar de romper el momento, buscó ese tarrito que sabía, algún día iba a servirle... finalmente, el día de usarlo, había llegado. El pelirrojo logrò colocarse por encima de sakuma y comenzo a frotar sus caderas con las de el  
- Oi... cachorrito... veo que estamos algo calientes  
- shhhhh!!!!!  
- Untándose el unguento en sus manos, introdujo un dedo en la entrada virginal  
- ah!!!!!  
- Estás bien? -preocupación genuina en el rostro del cantante pero hiro no queria eso, asi que como pudo saco el dedo de Ryuchi y coloco en su entrada el miembro del cantante, y empujo hacia abajo dando un grito un grito que más que placer, parecía de dolor  
- estoy bien! -mirando la cara de preocupacion de Sakuma-  
- NOOOOO QUE HACES!!! TE VAS A LASTIMAR!!!  
Ryuchi colocó ambas manos alrededor de las caderas del guitarrista sujetándolo.  
- Calma...todo lleva un ritmo... trata de seguirlo, quieres?  
- Pero...  
- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, déjate llevar...  
Le dio un beso y comenzo el vaiven muy lentamente. Pero entendió a la perfección el indirectazo. Su pelirrojo estaba "urgido". Un cachorrito, al fin y al cabo... corrección, su cachorrito. Sakuma lo levantó, recargando la cabeza de Hiro contra su pecho...  
Empezó a empujar primero lentamente, luego, fuertes embestidas  
siempre observando el rostro del guitarrista  
- ahhhhh........ mas.........me gusta........  
  
Sakuma sonríe, sigue moviéndose, más y más rápido. Una mano sujeta la hombria de hiro, estimulandola nuevamente. COn la otra, sujeta la espalda del pelirrojo. Empieza a lamer su oreja, besar su cuello, alcanzar sus labios, del cual estaba hambriento. Hiroshi solo atina a abrazar muy fuerte al cantante  
- Hirroo.... ya... ahh... voy... a ... llegar...  
- te estoy.........esperando.... besa la oreja de Sakuma  
  
Fue lo que esperaba el cantante. Cuando derramó su semilla dentro Hiro, recordó las acciones anteriores. Y si lo había lastimado? después de todo, la penetración había sido muy dolorosa, sin lugar a dudas. Lo deposíto con suavidad en su nuevo nido de amor. Su cachorro respiraba con dificultad. Besó cada uno de sus ojos, la punta de su naríz, sus labios, tratando de que se calmara  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nota de suzaku  
- *y lo estoy logrando???;;)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiro sonrie. Ryu sonríe. Entonces, sale lentamente del cuerpo de su joven amante sólo para comprobar lo que tanto había temido: rastros de sangre convinados con su sémen. Baja su cabeza y cierra los ojos para sólo musitar...  
- Te lastimé  
- estuvo espectacular -le dio un beso donde lo habia mordido, lamiendo su labio, como pidiendo disculpas-  
- no fue tu culpa  
- Claro que si.  
- Lo siento... lo siento tanto.  
Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a formarsen en sus ojos  
- No quería... nunca quise que fuese así...  
- Es sólo, que... no sabía, en qué momento... siempre estabas con SHu o con Ayaka...  
Hiro atrae a Ryuchi, y lo besa, tratando de tranquilizarlo  
- que yo sólo... esto... nunca... nunca debió se así. Quería que fuera especial... por ser tu primera vez y fracasé inútilmente  
- Lo siento...  
- yo tambien queria que pasara, sino no hubiera hecho que entraras en mi, yo lo desee asi  
- Honto ni???  
- la proxima vez sere mas paciente, lo prometo ^^U  
  
Los ojos de sakuma empezaban a tomar aspecto niñezco  
  
- En serio??!!!NANODAAA :D. RYUCHI ESTÄ FELIZ :-*  
  
Y teniendo momentáneamente su mirada seductora le dijo  
- A mí también me gustó mucho... Te amo cómo no tienes idea, Hiroshi...  
  
Y se quedó dormido, en los brazos de su amado  
- yo tambien creo que te amo -susurro antes de quedarse dormido-   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nota 4 de las autoras:  
- quieres que sea mala perversa y cruel???  
- que vas hacer?*  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Hiro... Hirooo... Nanoda... contéstame, Hirooooo :D -Gritaba un animado Sakuma desde la cocina  
  
Hiroshi estaba recostado en el sofá  
- Que como?? donde??? - despertándose algo agitado-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nota de suzaku  
Y quien no... después de semejante sueño :P  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Te lo dije... qué quieres... nanoda...  
- Tengo dulces, golosinas  
- chupetas, de todo  
- qué quieres???  
El guitarrista se levanta y se dirige a la cocina. Aun está algo sorprendido, pero está decidido. Toma a Ryuchi por la cintura  
  
- quieres saber que es lo que quiero??  
- ??? Hiro... te sientes bien??? - Sakuma mira con ojos de niño sorprendido a Hiro  
- perfectamente -se acerca a su oido y se lo susurra- quiero comerte a ti, y lo besa  
  
Sakuma está sorprendidísimo por la reacción de su invitado. Pero el beso está realmente bien... un momento... como así... quiero comerte a ti???  
  
FINNNNN 


End file.
